


Legend and Loud

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crushes, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Fictober 2019, Humor, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Syndus has a sister. That sister just happens to be the leader of the thieves guild and may or may not be a member of the Dark Brotherhood. She ends up inquiring about a certain Dunmer among the ranks of thieves that she has a crush on and Ravyn might just be scared for his life after their little chat.Day nineteen of the Fictober challenge.





	Legend and Loud

**Author's Note:**

> My new keyboard came this morning and I'm so happy! Now just to get used to it since it's not as small as the one I'm used to using.  
Prompt: Hold

Ravyn shook his head at the Bosmer woman standing beside him as they let loose arrow after arrow toward the targets lining the walls.

She was always so chatty around the Cistern that he wondered how she ever stayed quiet enough to steal anything at all while out in the field.

Usually, he would just ignore someone like her when they asked question after question about everything, but she was the new guild master after all, so why not humor the tiny and ever so chatty mer.

"Why didn't you just join the Dark Brotherhood then?" She asked him as she stepped forward to collect their arrows from the targets.

He gaped at her for a moment before asking if she had truly taken leave of her senses.

After explaining why he chose to try his hand with the thieves guild, she just smiled at him warmly.

"Well, your secret is safe with me, Imyan," she told him.

"I should certainly hope so since they are also known to place contracts on those who even associate with the Morag Tong." he turned his attention back to the targets and let loose an arrow before speaking again.

"Meaning, unless you wish a visit from one of their own, then I'd suggest this secret remain ours."

He saw the mischievous smirk appear on her face as he warned her of that and needless to say, it sent chills down his spine.

"Well, Ravyn, as one of their own, I'd just hate to see that pretty face devoid of life, so I doubt their listener would ever do so much as whisper your name."

The arrow he was about to fire had ricocheted off of the wall behind the targets as soon as she said what she had said and he felt the blood drain from his face as her words finally sunk in.

When he abruptly turned to face her, she was already long gone and he was holding his chest, where his heart pounded against his rib cage.

Moments later, he walked out to the Flagon since he had the dire need for a drink after their little conversation.

Delvin greeted him as he usually did, but the human had obviously noticed his distress and choose to approach him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he drawled.

For a moment Ravyn was silent.

"I think the guild master might be a member of the Dark Brotherhood," he finally whispered to the man beside him.

Delvin couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oi, that she is and not just a member anymore if what I hear is right, she pretty much runs the joint too, but mind you all I ever hear are rumors." he took a drink from his tankard before patting Ravyn on the back.

"Don't worry, she's a good kid even if she is an assassin, I just wouldn't go getting on on her bad side if I were you, never know if she'll decide to rob you blind or remove your eyes," Delvin joked.

Ravyn's heart wound up in his throat and his hands were shaking just a bit.

"The Lass wouldn't hurt a fly without a good reason, Delvin, I think you're just talking out your arse," Brynjolf chimed in.

"For once, I think Bryn's right, there is no absolute way that she could possibly be an assassin," Vex said as she shook her head at the men.

Not far away, Syndus was listening to the thieves bicker about their guild master and whether or not she was an assassin.

"You still haven't told them whether or not you are an assassin?" he asked the woman lounging on the wooden chest in the corner of his little store.

"You still haven't let anyone in Riften know that I'm your sister, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I think you nearly scared poor Ravyn half to a heart attack, that's not a good thing for you to do to an older man, especially one you have such a crush on."

She nearly fell off the chest she was perched on as he said that, only catching herself before she hit the floor by mere luck.

"I do not have a crush on him!" she growled, "And he's not old, you're old!"

He couldn't help but laugh at his sister's denial.

"Right, and I'm the Emporer's sister," he said sarcastically.

She let out a loud and exasperated groan as she rushed out of his shop and through the door leading to the Ratway.

Moments later he heard a woman shouting coming from above the Flagon, he knew it was his sister.

Truth be told, he could almost bet half the hold knew it was his sister because even before she was a Nordic hero of legend, she had a thing for being too loud.


End file.
